Superwoman (Beyond-verse)
31st century | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kryptonian | Citizenship2 = American | MaritalStatus = married | Occupation = Adventurer, Businesswoman | Education = Kryptonian. | Origin = Krypton | PlaceOfBirth = Krypton | Creators = User:ArtosRavenwolf, @Steel_Kara | First = | HistoryText = Superwoman is Supergirl older. Zod Clone Wars Zod created army of clone in 21 century to at Earth through a hole in reality. Supergirl has just returned to 21 century after being in the 31 century. During the fight for Earth, she runs into a man in a suit with a Bat logo but not Batman she knows. This new Batman is Batman Beyond (Beyond-verse) from the year 2055. Trip to 2055 Because of the changes Terry made in past, Kara and Terry find that they have been married for years and have two kids. (Note: this version will also change to include one adopted child in the past) They were met by their maid/nanny Mary and their kids Casey McGinnis and Cassandra McGinnis. | Powers = * : ** : Supergirl, has demonstrated the ability to generate material from her body with properties similar to that of Sunstone. Del Im-Re accidentally causes his niece Kara Zor El a.k.a. Supergirl at age 7, to subconsciously wake her own sleeping Kryptonian magi "gene" causing in the future for Supergirl to possess the ability to generate a substance similar to Sunstone from her body. In the future When she becomes Superwoman she with have better control over this powers and use it by will. ** : Sunstones make her immune to possession. ** : In an artificial red-sun environment, Kryptonian Sunstones sprouted from her body, healing her. ** : She grow armor, shield or blade and swords out of sunstones from her body. *** *** : The ability to transform organic matter, such as a his body, to organic earth, metal or crystal and back again. With this, it is possible for his to project his consciousness through solid molecules and reform his body at the destination. *** : He can become Organic-Earth form himself. ** :Earth magi can see through lead. *** : Because Kryptonite is basically radioactive rock, she can filter out it's harmful effects. | Abilities = * : She has been trained by Batman in advanced martial arts and trained with the Amazons ,on Themyscira, in combat and sword fighting. She has trained with Wonder Woman and Artemis extensively. ** :Amazonian, Apokoliptian, Kryptonian Martial Arts. *** (Kryptonian form of Karate), *** , which utilized the pressure points on the Kryptonian body.) * : Supergirl speaks a multitude of languages fluently. She learned all of Earth's languages in less then a month. She also speaks interlac. She is also fluent in Kryptonese. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other peoples voices. * : Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Supergirl who lived on Argo City for some time learned much about science and technology. Supergirl excels in engineering and has been shown at a young age to be able to reprogram advanced Kryptonian technology, like a robot, with little effort. She is even a member of the Kryptonian Science Council the ruling body of Krypton. * : Kara is also artistic and was once approached by the head of the Art Council who wanted to mentor Kara just like he did with her father. * * She can fly alien and Earth base aircraft. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Has she grows in using her Sunstone powers, she has become immune to most magics. * : Supergirl's sensitive sense can be overpowered. * : She never learned magic and her magic power was very rare on krypton. Supergirl unconsciously produces Sunstone from her body whenever she experiences grave injury. Her first experience with this ability took place during a battle with the League of Assassins leader, Batgirl. This no longer exist for her in the future. | Equipment =* Superwoman (Beyond-verse) Suit *'Legion Ring': This ring was given to her by the Legion of Super-Heroes. She wear it reminder of her time spent in the 31st century but it can be turned invisible upon mental command. * A.S.H.E.S. suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version is a mix of Kara Zor-El (New Earth) and Kara Zor-El (Smallville). * Sunstone powers idea came from One Year Later#Supergirl. ** It should be also noted that her Sunstone powers work even around red sunlight. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Displaced Category:House of El Category:Batman Family Category:Crystal Generation Category:Kryptonian Magi Physiology Category:Honorary Amazons Category:Elementals Category:New Timeline 2012 Category:Businesspeople Category:Kryptonian Magi Category:Beyond-verse Characters Category:Almost Immunity to Kryptonite Category:Magic Resistance